


Comfort

by capcarolsdanver



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/F, Fluff, MCU cast - Freeform, One Shot, disney!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 17:44:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20746229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capcarolsdanver/pseuds/capcarolsdanver
Summary: Requests: So I just read Home and you did absolutely wonderful. I felt so much fluff, I was grinning the whole time. If you are still taking requests, can you do a continuation of Home where Brie kind of gets sad because of all the hate she is getting (she doesn’t deserve it) and the reader comforts her together with the rest of the mcu cast especially Hemsworth and Cheadle. Thank you.i loved your Home one shot! can you do one where brie and her non famous girlfriend are hanging out at Disneyland with the other cast after she is done with press





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Any feedback is appreciated!  
You can find all of my writing or come talk to me @capcarolsdanver on tumblr!  
Please do not repost my writing anywhere without my permission.

The feeling of strong arms wrapping around you wakes you up. You groan slightly, snuggling closer to Brie. She pulls you in towards her, pressing a kiss to your neck before she leans over you and kisses you on the lips. You hum into the kiss and she pulls back, smiling softly at you.

“Morning,” she says with a slight rasp to her voice. You lift a hand to tuck a strand of her short hair behind her ear and out of her face.

“Good morning, baby,” you reply to her before reaching towards your phone. You glance at the time and then back at Brie. “I’ve got to get up, I’m supposed to be meeting some friends for breakfast.” Brie immediately pouts.

“What? No! Stay here and cuddle with me!” You attempt to remove her arms from around you but she only tightens them. You huff and playfully glare at her.

“Brie. I swear I’ll be back so quickly you’ll barely realise I’ve gone. Then we can cuddle for as long as you want.” Brie seems to contemplate your words for a moment before reluctantly releasing you from her hold.

“Fine. But you better be ready to cuddle me the second you get back.” You chuckle at her and kiss the pout off her lips before getting out of bed.

“You’ve got a deal.”

————————

As promised, breakfast is only a quick outing and you’re back at the house fairly quickly. You make your way to the bedroom where you assume Brie still is. Your confusion peaks, however, when you notice the curtains are drawn shut, the room shrouded in darkness. You can see Brie’s figure sitting on the bed and her laptop in front of her shines some light onto her features.

“Uhh. Babe, this is very ominous, don’t you think?” You startle Brie and immediately notice when she swipes at her face, clearly wiping away tears.

“Brie?” You automatically rush to her, placing yourself on the bed in front of her and resting your hands on her face. “What is it?” You wipe at the tears she missed and watch her closely, trying to focus on her eyes through the dark of the room.

“It’s okay. Everything’s okay, I’m fine,” she says weakly. You give her a disbelieving look.

“You don’t look fine to me. What happened?” You speak gently and she sighs as another tear rolls down her cheek. You wipe it away with your thumb and wait patiently before Brie grabs her laptop and shows you the screen.

She’s got Youtube open, and she’s searched her own name in the search bar. You look at some of the videos listed on the page. They range from ‘How Brie Larson is ruining the MCU’ to ‘Proof that the Avengers cast hate Brie Larson’. You sigh and look at her.

“Brie, what were even doing looking at this stuff? You know it’s all bullshit.” She shrugs weakly and you shut her laptop and put it aside.

“While you were gone, I went on Twitter and saw all these guys posting about me and how Don and Chris clearly hate me.” You place your hand on Brie’s thigh to comfort her and she drops her hand onto of yours, tracing the back of your hand with her thumb. “I mean, I kind of knew it was happening. I guess it just hit me hard today. Especially when I saw all the videos.”

“Looks like you should extend that stay away from social media then, hm?” You say gently. Brie sadly hums in response and wraps you in a tight embrace.

Since the end of the press tour, Brie had been overwhelmed with the amount of attention she’d received, both good and bad, and had decided on a much needed break from social media. You knew that as she’d gotten more popular, she’d had difficulty dealing with the attention because of her introverted nature, and she needed these breaks from time to time.

“Hey, how about we go out and do something today? We can forget all about the trolls of the internet for a little while.” You kiss Brie on the cheek and she leans into your body more.

“I don’t know, Y/N. I’m just really not in the mood today.” She pulls away from your embrace and stands, rubbing her face with her hand before she smiles at you sadly. “I’m sorry.” You stand up to join her, taking her hands in your own and holding them between you.

“Brie, you have absolutely nothing to apologise for. You hear me?” Your words are gentle and you see the smallest of smiles cross her face.

“Yeah,” she nods. Her eyes hold a warmth for you as she holds your gaze. “I’m just gonna jump in the shower. Maybe it’ll make me feel a little better.” You nod at her and watch her walk into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

When you hear the shower turn on you pull your phone out, going through your contacts and finding the name you were after. You bite your lip in hesitation for a second before hitting the call button and holding the phone to your ear.

“Hello?” You hear Chris Hemsworth answer after a few moments.

“Hey, Chris!” You say. At some point around the time of the world premiere for Endgame, you and the majority of the cast had all exchanged numbers, and right now you were glad that happened.

“Y/N! How’s it going? What can I do for you?” Hemsworth was a person you absolutely loved to talk to. No matter what the circumstance, he always had such a positive energy and you know he helped Brie out a lot when it came to her introduction to the MCU.

“You’re in LA right now, yeah?” You ask.

“I am! I just got back from Australia, like, two days ago.” You breath a sigh of relief.

“Okay, good. Uh, listen, Brie’s really not having a great day today. She found some videos online saying that the whole Avengers cast hates her and that she’s ruining the MCU.”

You hear Hemsworth mutter an “oh shit” before you continue.

“I was just wondering if you wouldn’t mind maybe coming by to talk to her? I have a feeling it’ll make her feel better hearing that it’s all bullshit from one of you guys instead of just me.”

“Of course!” Chris immediately exclaims. “You know what, I’ll try do one better. Let me make some calls and I’ll be ‘round soon, yeah?”

————————

Brie comes out of the bathroom and walks to the kitchen, where she finds you drinking a cup of coffee. She watches you for a moment and you offer her an affectionate smile before nodding your head in the direction of another mug sitting on the countertop.

“That one’s for you,” you say and she smiles gratefully, walking further into the kitchen to pick the mug up and take a sip from it.

“Mm, I so needed this. Thank you.”

“No problem.” You both continue drinking your coffees in relative silence for a while. You can see the shower has made Brie feel a little better, but her eyebrows are drawn together and you can see she is still stuck in her own thoughts.

You glance at your phone to see if Hemsworth has texted you. At the lack of messages on your phone, you put it down on the countertop and look back at Brie. She draws her lower lip between her teeth, completely lost in her own thoughts, and you sigh, hoping Hemsworth gets here soon.

Right on cue, you hear your doorbell ring and Brie’s head snaps towards the door. She looks back at you in question.

“Are we expecting anyone today?” She asks and you shrug as she makes her way to your front door and opens it.

“Hey!” You hear Hemsworth shout in greeting before you see him step inside to hug Brie. She returns the hug before pulling back with a confused look on her face.

“Hemsworth. What brings you here?” She asks, though you can already see a smile on her face.

“What, you’re not excited to see me?” Chris says. His mouth turns to form a deep frown. Brie laughs at him before shoving him arm lightly.

“You know that’s not what I meant.” Chris chuckles and his smile finds its way back to his face.

“Well, a little birdie might have told me that you were having a pretty rough morning. So I’m here to make sure you still have an amazing day. Let’s go!” He exclaims as he gestures with his arm for you and Brie to follow him before he disappears out the door again. Brie turns to look at you.

“You called him?” You shrug, thankfully sensing that Brie wasn’t mad at you for calling Hemsworth. You walk towards her and her eyes study you carefully.

“You were breaking my heart,” you say and you see her eyes begin to swim with tears. “Plus, I’d say the fact that he dropped everything to get here so quickly kinda proves he doesn’t hate you.” Brie lets out a laugh and quickly wipes at her eyes before her tears can properly fall.

“Come on!” Hemsworth says insistently, coming back through the door. “Geez, at least you’re not going around telling everyone you’re the fastest avenger, eh?” He offers a cheeky wink to Brie before dodging a punch she has aimed at his arm.

Brie shakes her head and laughs, grabbing your hand as the two of you follow him out.

————————

You and Brie find yourselves sitting in the backseat of Chris’ car, and he drives for a little while before Brie finally speaks up.

“So, where are you taking us?” Chris smiles at you both through his rear-view mirror.

“Only the happiest place on earth, duh! Where else would I be taking you?” Brie looks at you for a moment, her brow furrowing in confusion before she turns to Chris again.

“You’re telling me we’re going to Disneyland?”

“Yep! It’s guaranteed to cheer you up the second we get there. And on top of that, I might have also called in some of the squad who could make it.” Brie’s mouth drops open slightly.

“Wait, really? You’re really all doing this because I was upset?”

“Well, yeah. Of course. We’re a family, you know.” Brie smiles a disbelieving smile and you see more tears form in her eyes. You take her hand and squeeze it in reassurance. “Besides, you know all the haters are just jealous of our friendship. Let’s be real. All banter aside, we are the two strongest avengers.”

“Obviously,” Brie laughs.

The car slows down and you look to see that you have arrived. Hemsworth parks the car and the three of you get out.

“Okay, we’re meeting everyone near the side of the entrance, over this way.” You follow him down near the entrance where he leads you to the group, who are trying to be subtle to avoid the attention of fans before they even get inside the park.

Everyone immediately cheers in greeting as you join them. The group consists of Scarlett Johansson, Mark Ruffalo, Chris Evans, Sebastian Stan, Anthony Mackie, Jeremy Renner, Paul Rudd and Don Cheadle. Everyone hugs one another before deciding to head into the park.

“I can’t believe I’m at Disneyland right now without my kids. This is awesome,” Paul says, earning a laugh from the group as you all pay for your tickets and enter the park. You begin walking down Main Street, USA and, to no one’s surprise, fans immediately begin recognising the group.

They all are happy to oblige when fans ask to take a quick photo, and you stand back and admire the group of people you regularly get to associate with. You all make your way through the park, stopping to get ice cream and to purchase Mickey Mouse ears which you all proudly wear.

You and Brie walk hand in hand with the rest of the group and you look over to Brie to find a huge smile on her face. Your heart warms at the sight and you mirror the smile on your own face.

Because you had arrived partway through the day, you are all aware that you have limited time to go on rides and hang out with each other before the fireworks show starts later in the evening. You all decide to head to Tomorrowland first, of course heading straight for Space Mountain and some of the other rides.

Hemsworth insists that everyone has to get a photo together with Mickie and Minnie, which turns out to be difficult with he size of the group but also a great deal of fun choosing which poses to go with.

As you continue walking through Disneyland, you and Brie continue to walk contently with each other, trailing towards the back of the group. Mackie and Sebastian are acting as unofficial leaders for the day, leading the pack from one place to another while everyone else loudly talks among themselves.

Somewhere between Fantasyland and Frontierland, Cheadle breaks away from his conversation with Evans to drop back and join you and Brie.

“Hey. Listen, Brie. You know anything those guys have to say online is bullshit, right? I mean, you’ve got to know how much we all love you.” Brie takes in a deep breath and sighs, looking at Cheadle.

“I do know. I guess it just really got to me today, you know?”

“Yeah, I get it.” Cheadle nods, complete sincerity in his tone. “They’re only coming for you because you’re a strong woman standing up for what’s right and they’re just threatened by you. That’s literally all it is. I’d probably even take it as a compliment if I were you.” Brie laughs.

“That’s actually a good way of looking at it. Thanks, Don. It means a lot.” Your group stops walking so some fans can get photos and Brie takes the opportunity to hug Cheadle.

“Any time, Brie.” He smiles at her before Evans calls him back over. The group starts moving again and Scarlett drops back to walk with you two now.

“I know we’ve been stopped a lot for photos, but it’s actually kind of a nice break after that press tour, don’t you think?” Brie quickly nods.

“Oh, one hundred percent. That press tour was on a whole other level.” You know how tough press tours can be for Brie, and she practically did back-to-back press tours for Captain Marvel and Avengers: Endgame, two of the biggest movies in the past year.

You’d only travelled with her for part of the Endgame press tour, so while you’d been at home you’d received a lot of phone calls and FaceTimes from Brie, many of which she would break down in tears because of just how exhausted she was. She also missed having you by her side, which is why she’d asked you to join her during the Endgame tour.

“Okay guys! Let’s stop to eat some food, then we’re heading to Space Mountain again before the fireworks. Sound good?” Mackie announces to the group, receiving a positive answer as he leads them towards the nearest restaurant.

————————

After going on Space Mountain again, you and the cast head off to find the perfect spot to sit and watch the fireworks together.

“Brie,” you hear from behind you as Hemsworth runs up to you and Brie. “Can we get a selfie?” He points at his phone and offers a grin.

“Of course,” Brie happily agrees. “What’s this for? Instagram?”

“Yeah. I’m planning on putting up some photos that are just a massive ‘fuck you’ to all the guys hating on you and saying we don’t like you. Plus, our whole group is just full of really hot people. I kinda want to use that for the likes, you know?” Brie laughs and shakes her head before her and Chris pose for a selfie, still both proudly wearing their Mickey ears.

Eventually, everyone decides on a spot to sit and watch the fireworks. Brie sits off slightly to the side of everyone else to give you both a little privacy, and gestures for you to sit between her legs in front of her. You do and she doesn’t waste any time wrapping her arms comfortably around your waist.

When the fireworks begin, Brie pulls you in closer and you lean into her body, feeling her chin coming to rest on your shoulder. Your hands rest on top of hers as you watch the show.

“Thank you,” you hear Brie say next to your ear. You turn your head slightly to look at her.

“For what?”

“For everything. You turned a pretty shitty day into one that I completely loved.”

“You know it’s no problem, Brie. But it definitely wasn’t just me who did all of this.” Brie presses her lips to your shoulder and you can feel the smile on your face.

“No, it wasn’t. But we both know that if it weren’t for you, I wouldn’t be so happy right now.” You shrug lightly.

“Well. You know I would do anything for you.”

“God, this is gonna sound super sappy, but you’re the most amazing person I’ve ever met and I’m so glad I get to call you mine.” You chuckle, a smile plastered on your face and you turn to capture Brie’s lips in a kiss.

“I love you,” you mumble against her lips. The corners of Brie’s eyes crinkle as she grins at you.

“I love you too.”


End file.
